The Dead Soldier
by Ceridwen-sama
Summary: SasuSaku] She is now seeing the beast he has allowed himself to turn into, she is now noticing the dead soldier lying on the ground in the middle of a battlefield.. except... except- "You pitiful, pitiful fool." -no other soldier is on that battlefield with him. No other soldier is dead. He is alone and lying cold and limp on the ground.


**_The Dead Soldier_**  
.

.

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's that simple.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Author's Note: Just a little side story as I work on Beware The Trap of Love.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Summary: Her eyes can never reach his heart or soul though, he's gone too far into the darkness and is unwilling to see the light. She is now seeing the beast he has allowed himself to turn into, she is now noticing the dead soldier lying on the ground in the middle of a battlefield.. except... except- "You pitiful, pitiful fool." -no other soldier is on that battlefield with him. No other soldier is dead. He is alone and lying cold and limp on the ground. SasuSaku**_

.

.

.

.

.

She breathes in and out, even though her body is exhausted and can't take anymore movement, but she keeps breathing deeply, letting as much oxygen as she can into her lungs; her heart, it was beating so fast and hard she could hear it, everyone else could probably hear it too.. that, or they could only hear their own heartbeats; her body is covered in blood and bruises and cuts and scrapes; her short pink hair, dried with blood, her face, swollen and sore, her arms and legs ached, her back and shoulders hurt, she's pretty sure she's broken her collar bone too.

Her assailant walks slowly towards her; he limps. Earlier, she had tapped a few chakra points in his right leg and left arm, rendering them useless, it didn't matter anyway, even with only one working arm and leg, Uchiha Sasuke could still beat Haruno Sakura and her companions, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Sai.

Sakura willed herself to stand up, wincing and biting back a cry as her legs shook violently. She thought she would fall back down to the ground, but kept her balance and confidence as the only boy she's ever loved makes his way over to her, his eyes red and piercing her mind; she doesn't look away. He finally stands in front of her, glowering, trying to make her scared, but Sakura is past scared, past terrified, she's just numb-

-numb in mind, body and soul.

She looks at Sasuke, her emerald eyes pleading him to stop this nonsense and come back home, come back to his friends... come back to her. Her eyes can never reach his heart or soul though, he's gone too far into the darkness and is unwilling to see the light. He's pitiful. A pitiful fool with a pretty face and fucked up mental state of mind. She hates to think of her Sasuke-kun this way, however, she is now seeing the beast he has allowed himself to turn into, she is now noticing the dead soldier lying on the ground in the middle of a battlefield.. except... except-

"You pitiful, pitiful fool." she spits out at him, but he doesn't even flinch at her words.

-no other soldier is on that battlefield with him. No other soldier is dead. He is alone and lying cold and limp on the ground, his Sharingan eyes unmoving; lifeless and lonely. Her Sasuke-kun, the Sasuke-kun she knew, he died the day he chose to go to Orochimaru for power; he died the day when he chose to pursue his revenge; he died when he chose to join Akatsuki.. he died when he chose hate over love.

He could of been happy in Konoha, he could of got his revenge if he stayed. He doesn't see how his weaknesses can become his strengths, he doesn't_ understand_ how love and friendship can make you powerful; make you protect, more than how hate and revenge can make you destroy; make you annihilate and kill. _Why_ doesn't he see these things? why can't he believe in his comrades? why can't he believe in her?

He's Uchiha Sasuke, that's why.

"Your words do not faze me." he says.

_Why does he speak so formally?_ she ponders. He is not a king or a god- he likes to think of himself as one- he is just Uchiha Sasuke, a S-ranked criminal of Konoha. So, why does he speak like he isn't? She scowls. Of course, how could she miss it? "Don't let that _Uchiha_ pride get the best of you, Sasuke." she says, averting her eyes to the ground and smiling, a sad, bitter smile, but when she looks back up into his eyes, her smile isn't sad or bitter, it's knowing and confident. "You might get lost in it all."

Sasuke stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed. What could she mean by that? was it suppose to mean something to him? does it have something to do with their past friendship? Sasuke can't recall anything of the sort. He scowls as he watches the near dead girl laugh at his confusion.

"You pitiful, pitiful fool."

.

.

.

.

.

She stares at him, a sword is pinning her to the ground, it's wedged in her shoulder and into the muddy earth. She feels the blood trickle down her arms, her face, her legs; her whole body, but the only thing she can do is look up into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, begging him to come back to whatever senses he has left. It's futile maybe, but to her it's worth a shot, worth her last breath. He doesn't deserve _her_ last breath, but she'll give it to him anyway, because-

"Do it, Sasuke. I dare you! kill me, just get it over with-" her voice cracks, tears beginning to fall. "-I can't live knowing what you have become."

-she loves him. She loves him so much, she's willing to die for him.

Sakura knows Sasuke isn't the same twelve year old boy he was before, he could still be somewhere deep inside eighteen year old Sasuke's head; buried deep, abyss deep, so deep that you might not even be able to reach it. She hopes though. She hopes that one day, that twelve year old boy would come back, and if she dies now, she knows she will never be able to see the boy she fell in love with again. It's tragic, so very tragic that even the angels cry with pity for her.

Sasuke looks down at her with solid obsidian eyes, they watch her, and Sakura lets the tears blur her vision so she can't see the look in his eyes. He pulls his sword out of her shoulder and she coughs. The pain is unbearable, it hurts and she feels her whole body shake. Sasuke lifts up the sword and rests it just below her heart. The end is painfully digging into her skin, but the pain is not as bad as what she feels in her heart (her heart that will soon stop beating).

"Do you really want this, Sakura?" he asks her.

All she can do is nod. Everything she's ever wanted to say to him is stuck in her throat. Even in her final moments, she can't tell him what he needs to hear.

"Do it. Get it over with already," she hisses. "I can't live knowing that you'd kill people who are trying to help you; that you'd kill your friends!" more tears fall from her emerald orbs.

She feels the end of the sword dig into her skin more and she groans, feeling more blood fall down from the another cut he had created. Is he hesitating? why would he hesitate? he's tried to kill her many times before, so why, when he has the perfect chance, why doesn't he just end her life?

Suddenly, she feels the sword move away from her chest and the tears stop flowing from her eyes. She blinks a few times, stunned as to why Uchiha Sasuke didn't finish off the life of Haruno Sakura. She sat up slowly, using all her energy. Sasuke was just sitting there, staring at her. His sword was about five meters away from him. Sakura could see the sweat on his brow, and the slight crinkle of a frown. Glowering at her almost killer for a whole three minutes, Sakura moves slowly towards him and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

He didn't move or try and get her off him, he just sat there looking over at her fallen comrades. They were not dead just unconscious.

Sakura didn't know what to do with this pitiful fool in her arms. She knew that she should just end his miserable life. But-

"Sasuke-kun, everything will be alright now."

-she just couldn't do it.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Authors Note: I tried to give this story a hidden meaning. I'm not sure if I accomplished this hidden meaning, but I hope I did. Thank you reading. Please R&R**_


End file.
